


The Angel and the Phantom

by Lovelyloki



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyloki/pseuds/Lovelyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of Beauty and the Beast in which a shunned man attempts to secure the love of a young girl in the only way he knows how - through fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A scream filled the air. It was full of pain and anguish, as if a soul was tearing itself away from a living body. A young gypsy girl, dark hair and bright clothing soaked with sweat, lay on a carelessly made bed. The cold night air crept in, despite the warmth of the fire that crackled nearby.

“Deep breaths,” coaxed the matronly woman who held her hand. “Come now, _ghel_ , you can do it.”

“I can’t!” She gasped. “Make it stop, it hurts!” She groaned and writhed in the sheets, before her body seized up and another shrill scream ripped it’s way out of her throat.

“You’re almost there!” The older woman encouraged her. The girl squeezed her hand again, before raising herself up on her arm to speak hoarsely.

“Where.. where is he?” She sobbed. “He said he’d.. that he would be here-” She broke off at another wave of pain. The other woman waited until it had abated before answering her.

“I’m afraid he won’t be coming, child. No one has seen him for hours. But you don’t need him, you’re doing so well all by yourself!”

The girl’s eyes burned with a feverish light. “This babe is his as much as mine! He said he would come!” Her head fell back against the pillow. “He’s left me.” She whispered. “He promised, and now he’s gone. I’m all alone.” Her body tensed up again, filled with a pain worse than any before.

“Here it comes, _ghel_! Push! PUSH!”

With a final wail, the young girl put all of her remaining strength into the urgent effort. The sweat mixed with tears and poured down her face as she silently begged someone to end her pain. Soon enough, though, the cries of the girl faded and were replaced by the lusty howls of a newborn.

“It’s a boy.” The motherly woman smiled at the infant, but the smile soon turned into a horrified gape. “Good God!”

“Give him to me!” The girl cried, stretching out her arms to take him. The woman handed the boy to her quickly, as if he was diseased. She held him, and stared at his face. “A monster. I gave life to a devil in human flesh.” She pushed him back towards the woman, fear and loathing apparent on her face. “Take him. Take it! I don’t want it! Oh, don’t let me see it anymore!” She curled up on the bed and sobbed. “He left me alone with this thing. Why would he do this?”

The woman took the child back, and held him silently for a moment. “ _Ghel_ , you must still name him. Only you can do it.” The girl turned to glare at the tiny infant, who continued to cry shrilly. Her face twisted into an ugly sneer, a madness lit in her eyes.

“It did this. That demon did this to me!” She shrieked. “I name you _Amria_! You are a curse on all! You will bring nothing but misfortune on those around you! You are the very form of hatred and fear, and I will _never_ love you, you hideous beast!” The cursed words leaving her white lips, the girl fell back to the bed and did not stir again.

The woman felt the girl’s neck for a sign of life, but none came. She looked down at the baby, now quiet in her arms. “Perhaps you really are cursed, Amria. Born into an empty world fatherless, motherless, and bound to strike fear in the hearts of others with just a glance.” She shook her head sadly. “Your life will not be an easy one. You must learn to be lonely, or you will become lost in darkness.” After she had said this, she found a strip of rough cloth and wrapped it about his face.

“A mask will hide you from the harsh world, child of the wilderness, but not its harsh words. Perhaps a time will come when you will have no need of this mask, when someone will love you for the heart behind it… such a person would truly be an angel.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Something to Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems rushed, that's because it was. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Christine Daae was not by any means a brilliant girl, but she did know when someone was lying to her.

 

“Raoul, tell me what’s wrong!” She pleaded.

 

Her fiance brushed her off once again.

 

“Darling, it’s nothing. Truly.”

 

Furious, Christine stomped a dainty slipper-clad foot at the man sitting at the desk.

 

“Stop treating me like a child! Don’t think I haven’t noticed you constantly peering out the windows, or making doubly sure the doors are locked, or posting extra guards at the door. What are you afraid of, Raoul?”

 

The blond man sighed and rubbed his forehead fretfully. “Please, Christine, let’s not argue. You will understand in time.”

 

Christine hesitated, tempted to drop the matter altogether, but his strange behavior for the past few weeks bothered her immensely. She could not let it go on without knowing the reason behind it. She would go mad.

 

“No!” She snapped. “I won’t live in a  house where I haven’t a clue what is going on. You can’t keep me in the dark forever, Raoul. If I’m going to be part of this family, _your_ family, I need to stand by your side through both the good and the bad.” Her voice softened. “Please, Raoul, for our sake.”

 

He stared hard at her before lowering his head in defeat. “You are right, my love. Forgive me. I only meant to protect you.”

 

“Protect me?” She asked, bewildered. He nodded solemnly. She looked closely at his face and was surprised to find something that looked like… shame? He took a deep breath and released it again before continuing.

 

“Christine, are you aware of the financial state of my family?”

 

 _Ah, so that is it_ , she thought to herself. “I know that your family is quite wealthy, and that you are to inherit a veritable fortune.” She replied cautiously. “Is… is that the problem? I know I am poor, and have no dowry to speak of; do you wish to call the wedding off because of-?”

 

“No, no!” Raoul leaped from his seat, his face quite red. “That is not in the slightest the issue here. Your lack of fortune has never bothered me, Christine, I care only for you.” He spun around and stalked to the window behind him. He paced back and forth, nervously wringing his hands. “But you may no longer care for me after I tell you this.” He stopped and stared out the window, hands behind his back and shoulders slumped.

 

Christine watched him, open-mouthed in shock. She had never seen him like this; he had always been calm and collected in her presence, if not perpetually delighted. Now he was reduced to a quivering mess. She shook herself and focused on his words. “Then tell me, and we shall see.”

 

He looked at her sorrowfully. “I am the worst kind of man, Christine. I can no longer provide for you. I have fallen into.. bad habits. My fortune is gone, and I am struggling to pay any of my debts.”

 

Christine thought she could not be more astounded. “You have been _gambling_? What will your father have to say, Raoul? And this will surely kill your mother!”

 

He ran his hands through his increasingly wild hair. “I know, I know. They will hate me. I have destroyed the family name; our very livelihood will be trampled in the mud. Why couldn’t I just stop? _Why_?” He turned around, his shoulders shaking with the heaviness of his burden.

 

She watched him for a moment, before crossing the room to go to him. “Raoul, when my father died, it was you and your family that made sure I was cared for. I would have been lost without you and your generosity. It is one of the things I love best about you. Now, in your greatest moment of weakness, you think I would abandon you? I, your Little Lottie? I love you just the same. Just say the words, and I will follow you.” She put her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

 

Overcome, Raoul began to weep. “You are the kindest, most beautiful girl on earth, Christine. You are an absolute angel.” They rocked back and forth, her comforting him and him comforting her. Eventually, they broke apart and looked at each other.

 

“Can anything be done?” She asked.

 

He was silent for a moment. “I have an old friend… He owes me a favor. But I don’t think he could possibly begin to cover the payments.”

 

“Try!” Christine urged. “Visit him and ask. He is our only hope. We must try.”

 

He sighed and nodded. “He lives some distance away. It will take me several days to reach him, and several more to return. Will you be alright by yourself for so long?”

 

“Of course!” She declared, putting on a bright smile. “I’ve got so much to do here I’ve barely time to breathe!” They laughed together.

 

Raoul reached out and brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Christine, I love you. I would not be half the man I am without you.”

  
“I know.” The girl replied saucily, giving him a wink.

 

He pulled her closer with a teasing smile. “Say you love me.”

 

She looked up at him with complete trust and happiness. “You know I do.”

 

He bent down and kissed her softly. “Darling, that’s all I ask of you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly suck at updating, but school is nearly over for me, so I may procrastinate a bit less;)  
> Hi, it's nice to meet you, and I hope this story has captured your interest!


End file.
